minuto musical
by Zelsh
Summary: Miguel llega como el verano a Sevilla: rápido, inevitable, desde sabe Dios dónde.


Miguel llega como el verano a Sevilla: rápido, inevitable, desde sabe Dios dónde.

-

Tal y como lo ve Tulio, un día es el típico Qué caro está el pescado y Coged a ese puto crío que me acaba de robar y al siguiente es todo Miguel, y _Miguel_ y _conoces a este chico, se llama Miguel_. Tulio no lo ve ni una sola vez pero su nombre es todo lo que oye (Miguel y Migui y Mi-guel; M-I-G-U-E-L), y según Raúl parece e-e-extranjero, y Romilda le dice que puede componer poesía, como los artistas. Fernanda asegura que sabe sacar monedas de detrás de las orejas, y cuando resopla insiste en que

—Eso te tiene que interesar —beso, beso, una mano caliente dentro del pantalón. No puede esperar de verdad que le interese ningún Miguel en ese momento—. Dinero de detrás de las orejas, Tulio. Es lo tuyo. Cada uno —dice, húmedo y aprieta— tenemos lo nuestro.

-

Y cuando el verano de verdad vine, poco después, es tan blanco e insoportable que Tulio no puede decidir qué recién llegado le molesta más. El calor cae como una sábana sobre la ciudad, y ella puede aguantarlo todo lo Noble e Invicta y Mariana que quiera, pero Triana decide dormir el sueño de los rendidos.

Alguien canta que tu nombre es brisa y es aire del perfume marismeño desde una ventana mientras Tulio vigila en la sombra. El hombre ronca con tanta fuerza que hace que el gorro sobre su cara se levante con cada exhalación, como si estuviese intentando echar a volar, y son uno dos tres pasos y un manoseo experto y el oro brilla entre sus dedos.

Se aleja al ritmo de la sevillana, dando la vuelta a la esquina, las monedas tintineando como castañuelas.

—Mmm, eso no ha sido más que un seis —la voz llega desde la derecha, y tras la voz llega el chico, rubio y ojiverde y tu nombre es fuego y es candela—. Y siempre soy generoso.

—Eh —y luego—, ¿Uh?

Un encogimiento de hombros porque _es bendición de romero_.

—Me habían dicho que eras a quien tenía que buscar en esta ciudad, pero no que eras un ladrón de tan poca monta.

Tulio se cruza de brazos y _tu nombre es tierra y es arena_.

—¿Disculpa? —no sabe si reírse u ofenderse, así que opta por quedarse a medio camino entre ambos.

Miguel chasquea la lengua, acercándose y robándole parte de la sombra— oro y rojo y verde sobre blanco. Su pelo se agita movido por una brisa inexistente, como si literalmente se hubiese traído aires de otro lugar.

—Sólo digo que eso, ahí, no ha sido muy imaginativo.

—Eso, ahí, ha sido muy efectivo —Tulio lanza una moneda al aire, y el sol se queda enganchado a su superficie durante un segundo cegador, antes de que Miguel la atrape. La inspecciona un segundo y se la devuelve con un gesto de desinterés.

—Puede —dice, con facilidad.

—Además —insiste Tulio, frunciendo el ceño—, la imaginación no te consigue el oro.

—No, te consigue algo mucho mejor —Miguel tiene ojos de jade y ojos de intenciones no-del-todo-malas y ojos de tunombretunombretunombre—. Te consigue la _aventura_.

Y es una sonrisa y es una proposición y es un trato inevitable, que la ciudad lleva susurrando durante semanas como una canción, porque es que (bajito, muy lejano) _tu nombre andará dentro del pecho del que siga tu camino_.

-

Miguel es como todos los niños callejeros que están al borde de dejar de ser niños, sólo que no. Es extranjero, sólo que no, de la misma manera que es hijo de una puta como la mitad de ellos, sólo que no (_una Cortesana. De la Corte_). Sí que sabe escribir poesías, pero sobre todo sabe rimar un número ingente de palabras con "corazón". Si me das tu corazón/te llevaré a mi mansión/donde te clavaré mi aguijón/y te cantaré una canción. Nadie dice que sean buenas rimas. Miguel tiene la buena estrella de los gamberros, una sonrisa que promete noches a orillas del Guadalquivir y polvo en los pliegues de la camisa, polvo en las pestañas cuando no llueve en semanas. Arrastra a Tulio a las aventuras menos lucrativas, y les saca de ellas con un sombrero de plumas que parece el culo de un gallo y una nariz rota. Pero sobre todo, Tulio, con una nueva historia. Tulio aprende a ajustar sus planes para hacer que cooperen con las fantasías de Miguel, y pronto dejan de ser Miguel y Tulio para ser MiguelyTulio, el nombre sobre el que compondrán canciones cuando ellos ya no estén.

-

—Tengo una sorpresa.

Dice y dos horas después, bajo las sombras del Puente de Barcas, a Tulio le habría gustado llegar media hora más tarde.

—Ya lo creo.

Y aunque se siente como si estuviese hablando desde debajo el agua del río, el hombre le oye y se abrocha los pantalones tan rápido que está a punto de pillarse la polla. Tulio se reiría si Miguel no estuviese de rodillas sobre el barro con los ojos fijos, los labios rojos y mojados como una fruta demasiado madura. Ninguno mira al desconocido marcharse, silencioso como la vergüenza.

—¿Por esto no necesitas dinero? ¿es así como consigues tu oro extra? —dice, con una crueldad que tiene que haberle robado a alguien, porque sabe desconocida cuando la deja rodar por su lengua—. ¿Siguiendo los pasos maternos?

Miguel se levanta, despacio, y se seca la boca con el dorso de la mano. Tulio se espera un puñetazo pero en su lugar llega una sonrisa que no se refleja en los ojos, y eso le golpea mucho más fuerte.

—No —palpa el puente de piedra a ciegas y agarra el laúd por el mástil, arrancando una nota extraña y vibrante—. Así.

Las sombras del puente parecen recogerse y desplegarse todas dentro de su buhardilla, donde la vela se ha apagado hace tiempo. Miguel le ha seguido a casa, como casi todas las noches, pero en vez de compartir su colchón está junto a la ventana, afinando el laúd bajo la luz azul de la luna.

—No tengo chinches en la cama, sabes —su voz suena ronca pero suena, y eso es lo que importa. Corrige—. Apenas, quiero decir.

Miguel le mira a través de una cortina de pelo, y duda un par de minutos antes de levantarse, los pantalones hechos un ovillo en alguna esquina y el laúd en la mano. Se deja caer a su lado sobre el colchón, sin mirarle. Si Tulio extendiese un poco una mano podría tocar el arco de su espalda. Dobla los dedos en un puño.

—Así que—carraspea—. Sabes tocar el laúd.

Miguel suelta una risa por la nariz y toca el principio de una melodía familiar. _Tu nombre es agua y rocío_. Tulio sonríe.

—¿Me puedes enseñar?

Siempre ha pensado que ser moralista es cosa de ricos, de todas formas.

—No me puedo creer que seas un ladrón con estos dedos tan gordos —Miguel se ríe, intentando que toque el Re en vez del DoReMiFaSol. Pone su mano sobre la de Tulio para ajustar su manera de sujetar el mástil, el contacto breve y fugaz.

Tulio gira un poco la cabeza, y el pelo de Miguel huele a sol y hace que le pesen los párpados.

—No tengo chinches en la cama, sabes —susurra, el corazón latiendo como un tablao flamenco.

Miguel parpadea, y a él también deben pesarle los párpados porque Tulio sólo puede ver una rendija de verde.

—Apenas, quieres decir.

Es Tulio quien empieza el beso, torpe y repentino, pero es Miguel quien lo suaviza y lo desenrosca, lento como una canción de amor. Sus dedos no son dedos de ladrón, sino dedos finos de artista, y cuando le tocan bajo la ropa Tulio gime en Si Bemol.

—No sabía que supieses tocar tan bien.

Miguel le muerde el labio de abajo, y hace que su ropa desaparezca con la misma facilidad con la que hace aparecer monedas tras las orejas de las chicas. Se lamen los gemidos de la boca, ruedan sobre el laúd, acaban con medio cuerpo fuera del colchón y las piernas enroscadas y lo siguiente que sabe es que está tocándole el agujero del culo con dos dedos, cuidadoso como una pregunta.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que dos dedos son suficientes —Miguel tiene ojos de esmeralda y ojos de fóllame y ojos de fóllamefóllamefóllame—. Tienes dedos muy gordos.

Tulio le folla desde detrás, sin saber muy bien cómo pero esperando que _bien_, y le lame el Guadalquivir que baja entre sus omóplatos, tocando el oro de su pelo, escribiendo con la lengua todas las palabras que riman con corazón.

—Espero que eso fuese más de un seis.

Dice, y es una broma pero también es una pregunta. Miguel se ríe húmedo contra el hueco de su cuello y le asegura que

—Sí —y luego—. _Sí_.

Esperan a que el sol despunte por encima de la Giralda para irse a dormir, rojo y naranja y dorado, pero antes de eso Miguel susurra _Eh_, y _eh, Tulio_, con la aventura espesándole la voz.

_Eh, Tulio, ¿has oído hablar de América?_

-

Miguel y Tulio se van de Sevilla como el verano: rápido, inesperado, hacia otro hemisferio.


End file.
